HUNTERXHUNTER family life
by todemodu123
Summary: after Killua and Gon graduated highschool they moved out of Mito's house and got married watch Killua and Gon raise they're five year old Shinko (this is a sequel to my last fanfic HUNTERXHUNTER school life please read that before reading this also this is yaoi boyxboy please don't read if you don't like it may change rating to M)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I'm back with another fanfic...this is my second on the site I want to thank you all for reading my first one if you haven't please do read it before reading this because there will be references so let's try again shall we? here we go!

CHAPTER ONE!  
Killua woke up this morning dragging himself out of bed to check on his son and make breakfast for himself his son and his husband. lazily walking into the kitchen while rubbing his eyes, he looked around wondering what to make as he softly yawned before settling on pancakes. He got out the batter mix and poured the powder into a bowl and added the other ingredients mixing it while adding chocolate chips into the mix and continued mixing. After the batter was mixed well he poured some of it onto a pan making sure the pan wasn't to hot so he wouldn't burn everything before it could cook like last time.

Killua ended up making about twelve pancakes, five for him, five for Gon, and two for they're five year old son Shinko. Killua poured himself a cup of coffee along with a second cup for Gon and filled Shinko's mini-mug with hot chocolate before taking some hard boiled eggs out of the fridge and setting one on each plate before quietly going into Shinko's room and shaking him awake gently. "what is it daddy?" Shinko asked rubbing his eyes sleepily sitting up looking at him "wanna go help me wake up mommy?" Killua asked his son smiling as Shinko nodded happily in excitement getting out of bed and running to his mommy's and daddy's room.

well here it is...please tell me what you think ^^ I hope it's ok please give me some feedback it's my motivation to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys its me again I'm sorry for having been gone for an EXTREMLY LONG TIME but...I'm back now and that's all that matters right? {kricket noises}...well anyway I'm back and here is another chapter for you all! ^~^

_CHAPTER TWO_

Gon slept in his and killua's bed snoring like none other before jumping up into a sitting possition in a groan of pain as his son, Shinko pounced on him "wake up mommy!" he heard shinko call out and mustered up the courage to smile at the 5 year old "I'm up Shinko" he said still slightly drowsy picking up his giggling son and putting him down on floor to stand. He yawned very loudly stretching his arms up as he threw the blankets off himself, swung his legs around and onto the wood floor "I made breakfast" Gon heard Killua say and smiled up at him standing up and kissing his cheek "mmmm thank you baby" Gon said happily beeming the smile that killua loved so much "just let me use the bathroom and I will be down soon" he said recieving a cheerful "okay!" from his son and a nod of understanding acompanied by a smile from his husband as he went into the bathroom taking a towel and set of clothes with him to the bathroom to start his regular morning routine.

As Gon walked down the stairs in a new set of clothes the smell of chocolate chip panckakes made it's way into his nose as he smiled emmiting a "mmmmmm" sound as his bare foot hit the cold tile plate caused his hair to stand up strait as his eyes widened "COLD!" he shouted as he jerked his foot up again acting as if it were ice he was walking on he ran back up stairs and put a pair of green socks on coming back down and stepping on the tile again, although it still felt cold it was a little better "dont forget Shinko has a playdate with Leorio and Kurapika's kid so we will have to leave soon after breakfast" Killua reminded Gon as he sat down. After nodding in reply Gon sat across from Killua and Shinko as they all said grace before starting to enjoy the meal Killua had cooked that morning.

Well I hope this chapter makes up for my being gone what should I name Kurapika and Leorio's child and suggestions? please review ^^ 


End file.
